


A First Meeting

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You crash into Bucky, who swears he knows you





	A First Meeting

“Where have we met?” He asks sounding surprised when his hand seems to know yours. You’d crashed into him when you’d rounded the corner. He was like a brick wall he was so solid. You tumbled to the ground landing square on your ass. He’d reached down a hand to help you to your feet, out of instinct you’d taken it.   
“I-I don’t think we have?” You stammer looking up at him wide eyed. You’d remember a man like him. Bright blue eyes that seemed to notice every detail. He’s got dark brown hair that falls past his chin, at least some of the pieces that have fallen out of the bun on the back of his head are to his chin. He’s got stubble on his face, more than a five o'clock shadow but less than a full beard. He’s quite a bit taller than you too, the top of your head is just even with his shoulders now that you’re standing.   
“I swear you seem so familiar to me. Are you sure we’ve never met?” He questions again peering down at you, you can’t believe this gorgeous man seems to want to know you.   
“I think I’d remember someone like you.” You tell him, he tucks his arm behind his body a bit more before you realize how rude you must have sounded. “Oh, oh no. I mean because you’re handsome.” You stammer and you can feel yourself turning bright red. “I-I mean.” You can’t believe you’ve just said that.   
“Oh, wow. Thank you.” He says quietly when you look up at him you’re surprised to see that he’s turning a slight shade of red. “You’re beautiful, honestly, thank you.” He smiles down at you and you tuck some hair behind your ear. “So I may not have met you before but maybe I could get to know you now?”   
“Wow.” You laugh, “I mean, that was one hell line.”  
“It wasn’t a line, I swear.” He grins down at you with his hands splayed open and in front of him. “Can I at least buy you a coffee?”  
“Yea, that’d be nice.” He gestures toward the coffee shop on the corner.


End file.
